I'ts a Wonderful Life: Mario Bros Style!
by GameCubeGirl1
Summary: Ok if you've ever seen its a wonderful life, then just imagine it taking place in the mushroom kingdom ^_~ LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Guys do I really have to do this?  
  
Luigi: It's up to you, if you don't you'll get sued for millions upon millions of pounds. Mario: yeah, do you really want that?  
  
O_O eep!!! I do not own any characters used in this story, and the story itself belongs to whoever wrote 'It's A Wonderful Life' I can never remember the person who wrote it, now can I PLEASE get on with this fic??? Oh by the way, I only have a vague memory of the film, so excuse me if I stray away from it a little, anyway.on with the story!!!  
  
~~~It's A Wonderful Life~~~ (Mario style!!)  
  
Mario and Luigi were returning from their recent Princess rescue, it was Christmas Eve and it was already getting late and they had to be home soon to set up everything for their party the next day, while on their way home to the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Toadstool was constantly talking about how brave Mario had been, as she always does after she's been rescued.  
  
"Oh Mario! You were fantastic! The way you jumped into the air and delivered the most powerful kick I had ever seen to Bowser's face, you knocked him out cold! He won't be bothering us for a while, not when you're around" Said the Princess sweetly as she latched onto Mario's arm.  
  
"Ahh it was nothin'" Replied Mario, trying to hide his blushing at the same time.  
  
But all the while, Luigi was staring at the ground, his mind wandering.  
  
'Mario, Mario, Mario, that's all she ever talks about, that's all anyone talks about, how brave he was, how strong, how kind, how...well, it goes on, all I did was distract Bowser enough for Mario to get in a few punches before delivering the final blow, I've never been any real use around here, I'm either always in the way or getting into trouble, no one needs me around here.' He said while stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking sorry for himself.  
  
"Hey Luigi, you alright?" Asked Mario, who had been watching him, or really distracting himself from the Princess's constant nattering.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" He simply replied, Mario was only half convinced.  
  
"Well, I hope you're in the Christmas spirit when we get back, we've still gotta decorate the castle and get everything ready for tomorrow's festivities."  
  
Luigi brightened up at that, while fighting Bowser he had forgotten it was Christmas Eve, and was looking forward to helping put up decorations..it was the only thing he knew he was good at. He grinned at his brother and picked up his pace and began almost bounding all over the place, the princess giggled at his sudden actions and decided to join in and began running after him. Mario rolled his eyes at his goofy brother.  
  
'He acts like a kid at this time of year, always cheerful and hyper and just basically jumping all over the place, Christmas always gets to him, the magic is always there and he's never afraid to show it.' His face was almost beaming as he watched his brother and the princess practically dance down the street, but it quickly faded and he let out a loud sigh.  
  
"I wish I was like that, being the oldest here, the magic has sort of...worn out on me, I don't get that special feeling every year, I miss that." He said sadly while staring at the ground. "Oh well, Luigi is there for me, he's just full of it, never a dull moment when he's around."  
  
Just as Mario finished that sentence, he felt a tug on his arm.  
  
"Come on bro we've got work to do!!" Said Luigi with a huge smile on his face and trying desperately to drag his brother back to the castle.  
  
"Ok ok I'm coming!!" Yelled Mario who was nearly knocked off his feet by his hyper little brother, but while catching up to him he thought 'See what I mean?'  
  
~  
  
Soon enough they reached the mushroom castle, the princess and Luigi bounded inside leaving the 'forever panting for breath' Mario lagging behind a little, they were immediately greeted by Toad and the mushroom Chancellor who were glad their princess was safe and she started bragging about how brave Mario was when he saved her. Upon hearing the story again, Luigi's smile faded as he remembered what happened, he turned back and could only walk a few steps when his brother came up behind him.  
  
"Hey Luigi where you going? I thought you wanted to help put up the decorations?"  
  
"Yeah I do but.I think I may have dropped a few coins on the road home, I'll just go out and have a look, I won't be too long." Which was the best excuse he could think of, but at least it worked.  
  
"Well alright, but don't be long, there's a lot of preparations to do here."  
  
"I won't." Replied Luigi as he slowly walked out of the castle doors, leaving Mario to ponder.  
  
'I don't get it, whether he's lost a few coins or not, he never passes up the chance to help with Christmas decorations.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Toad grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on Mario we've got things to do!" He squealed.  
  
Mario looked back at the doors, shook his head and sighed, and then followed his mushroom friend to the castle's Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
Outside in the cold night air, Luigi was sitting under a large tree, arms folded behind his head, leaning against the trunk. He gazed into one of the windows of the mushroom castle, and could see the silhouettes of his brother and friends all having a wonderful time hanging decorations, putting lights on the tree, basically just having fun.  
  
"They seem like their having a good time, they don't need me to ruin their fun." He said sadly, while gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Sometimes.sometimes I just wish I was never here, everybody would be better off without me." A small tear ran down his face as the recent events played through his mind.  
  
'Mario this Mario that, stand back Luigi and let Mario do his job, well done Mario, lets hear it for Mario.etc.'  
  
He had nothing against his brother, he just wished that he'd show his appreciation now and then instead of taking all the credit, and apart from Mario, everyone else just didn't seem to care about him, never appreciated him, never congratulated him, they never even show their concern if something happens to him, because they know Mario will always be there to help him. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became, and the angrier he got, the more he thought nobody needed him, then suddenly, staring at the stars he yelled:  
  
"I wish I was never born!! You hear me? No one needs me around here!"  
  
Then he buried his face in his hands and let his tears fall. But high above him, the star he was gazing at began to twinkle, and something began to form behind Luigi, but he was too lost in his own thoughts and tears to notice, that is until a sweet heavenly voice whispered.'Luigi.'  
  
Upon hearing his name out of nowhere, he jumped up startled and looked around and almost jumped out of his skin at the sight before him, for there stood the most beautiful blue yoshi he had ever seen, It's eyes were large and shone like the moon, it's red spikes seemed to act like mirrors as the moons reflection bounced off of them and its blue smooth skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight and it was surrounded by a mysterious blue aura that slowly faded as it walked towards the plumber.  
  
But as the mysterious yoshi approached Luigi, he started backing away and suddenly got the courage to ask "Wh..who are yo..you?"  
  
"Why Luigi, I, am your guardian angel."  
  
"My guardian angel?" Asked Luigi, who still couldn't really believe what was happening, but decided to accept it.for now, "Well if..if you're an angel then.where are your wings?" All yoshi-angels he had read about and seen pictures of always had a gorgeous set of dazzling white wings, but couldn't understand why this particular one didn't have any.  
  
"As a yoshi of the heavens I must earn my wings by helping people like yourself, but first let me introduce myself, my name is Clara and I have been sent to earth to answer your wish Luigi Mario."  
  
"What!?!? You mean when I wished I was never born?"  
  
"Correct, but I can tell you now that you are more important here than you realise, but if you don't believe me then I can grant your wish and allow you to live in a world where you never existed."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Pouted Luigi as he folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"Very well, close your eyes, and your wish will be granted."  
  
Luigi did as she said and closed his eyes, he then felt a tingling sensation all over his body, it lasted about a minute and then faded, then he heard Clara softly say "Alright Luigi, open your eyes."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alright!! Not bad if I do say so myself, so tell me what you think and review! More chapters on the way, so you'll have to wait to find out what Luigi encounters after his wish to have 'never been born' was granted ^_^, this is GameCubeGirl signing off!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Can't be bothered writing another =P, you wanna see one? Then look in chapter 1!! Ahem  
  
Ok first, thanks to Robin Lee and Jes for giving me courage to continue =D so here it is:  
  
~~~It's A Wonderful Life, (Mario Style!!) Chapter 2~~~  
  
"Alright Luigi, open your eyes". Whispered Clara.  
  
Luigi opened his eyes and looked around, the most obvious thing he noticed was that this was not the green and pleasant land he had just came from. Everything seemed.dark and gloomy, he was still standing in the same spot, but instead of Princess Toadstool's castle in front of him, it looked like a giant black fort.the same kinda thing that Bowser lived in. He turned round to ask Clara what had happened, but she was nowhere in sight!  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Luigi to no one in particular. "Why do I feel as though I'm in Bowsers kingdom? But.but I can't be! I don't understand."  
  
He suddenly heard Clara's voice in his mind: 'The answer is simple Luigi, without you, there was no Super Mario Bros, and with no Super Mario Bros, there was no one to protect the kingdom, and so Bowser easily overruled it.'  
  
"Whaddya mean no Super Mario Bros? Mario should still be here.shouldn't he?" He asked in the direction her voice came from.  
  
'I'll let you see for yourself.'  
  
So without warning, a bright light surrounded him, and he covered his eyes to shield them from the light. When he opened them again, he knew exactly where he was.  
  
"Brooklyn!" He squealed. "Why am I back home if Mario's in the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
  
But this time he got no answer.  
  
"Hmmm. guess I'll have to find out for myself." He said as he began walking through the empty streets. Remember it's still night time  
  
He came across the shop that he and Mario owned before they discovered the Mushroom kingdom, but instead of 'Mario Bros Plumbing', it simply said 'Mario's Plumbing'. He crept to the front of the shop and peered in.  
  
"I wonder if Mario's here, maybe he can tell me what happened."  
  
He noticed there was still a light on, which meant that at least somebody was still in. He tried the door and surprisingly it was still unlocked, he ran in shouting "Mario!"  
  
"Shop closed an hour ago, come back tomorrow." Grumbled Mario who was sitting at a desk doing some paper work and didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.  
  
"Mario it's me!" Shouted Luigi.  
  
"I don't care who you are, shop's closed so there will be no business until tomorrow ok!?" Shouted Mario, with more than a hint of annoyance in his voice and still faced his back on him.  
  
"Whaddya mean you don't care? I'm your brother! Don't you remember me?" Said Luigi, with a very worried look on his face.  
  
"Brother?" He turned around and looked at him for the first time, but didn't recognise him. "What are you talking about? I don't have a brother.although you do seem a tiny bit familiar" He mumbled under his breath, but shook the thought from his mind. "Look whoever you are, just run along and come back tomorrow, I've got a lot of work to go through here and there's no way I'm doing any plumbing work at this hour." He then turned back to continue with his paper work.  
  
"I don't remember him being this irritating." Mumbled Luigi.  
  
"What was that? Asked Mario while looking up from his desk, so involved in his work he didn't hear his broth..erm.'customer' properly.  
  
Luigi sighed. "Nothing, just." He decided against asking anymore, "..I'll just go now." Hanging his head in utter disbelief, he slowly but surely made his way out of the shop, and walked around the corner to the alleyway where he and Mario used to sit during lunch break. He took a quick glance back inside the shop window and saw Mario still sitting writing. A tear leaked from his eye as he thought about what Mario had said: 'I don't have a brother! I don't have a brother' the words echoed through his mind as he wandered through the alley and sat down on an upturned dustbin.  
  
"I don't get it." He said to himself. "I thought Mario would be a lot better off without me, but he just seems miserable and does nothing but work all day."  
  
He noticed a spark at the corner of his eye, and turned to see Clara appear beside him.  
  
"Clara! You gotta tell me, what's up with Mario? Does he still know about the Mushroom kingdom?"  
  
Clara knew all the answers to his questions but simply telling him would be too easy, she wanted him to figure things out for himself.  
  
"Luigi, when brothers grow up together, they have an effect on each other, do you know what effect you had on Mario?"  
  
Luigi had to think long and hard for this one.  
  
"Well.." He began, " I guess I was the sort of.peace keeper in our family. Mario used to argue with my parents quite a bit, and I always tried to calm him down so he doesn't let his temper get out of hand, and he always seemed grateful for it."  
  
"So what do you think happened if there was no one to calm him down?" Asked Clara as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Then I suppose his temper got out of hand a lot, and he became grumpy and irritable.just.just like he was with me in the shop just there." He held his head in his hands as he thought back to it, Clara placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She asked him another question to take his mind off of it.  
  
"So how did you two find the Mushroom kingdom?"  
  
Luigi dried his eyes and tried to remember how they first discovered it.  
  
"We were in some lady's house fixing her bathtub. I was using the plunger while Mario was supervising. But suddenly the plunger slipped from my hands and was sucked into the drain pipe, the force caused me to slip in the tub and I too began to get dragged in. I grabbed onto Mario for help who then grabbed the side of the bathtub, but he lost his grip and we both went down the drain, next thing we know, we landed outside a huge castle and the princess came over to us and helped us up. We thanked her and introduced ourselves and..everything went from there I guess."  
  
"So.it was through your own clumsiness that you two found the Mushroom kingdom?" Asked Clara who began giggling at him.  
  
Luigi's face turned red and he looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Heh, yeah I guess it was." He replied, but his face turned serious as he realised something. "So that means that without me and my clumsiness, Mario never found his way to the Mushroom kingdom." He looked sad as he tried to imagine his life never knowing about it. 'Poor Mario.' He thought while gazing towards the shop. "That means Mario has never met Yoshi, Toad or even the princess." He suddenly jumped up, "The princess!! If Bowser took over the place then what happened to her?" He asked Clara.  
  
Clara turned sad, and wasn't sure Luigi was ready for what was still to come. She then gently asked: "Do you really want to know?"  
  
  
  
There you have it! Poor Luigi =(, well its his own fault for wishing for it! So tune in next time to find out what's been happening in the Mushroom kingdom, man It's late, maybe that's what's wrong with this chapter-_-, oh well, thanks for reading and be sure to review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters blah blah blah.. this is all purely for fun =D  
  
Luigi: yeah right ¬_¬ what you're putting me through aint fun!  
  
Mario: I think it's funny. ^_^  
  
Luigi: Funny??? Come over here and say that!  
  
Mario: Bring it on!  
  
GCG: Shaddup you two!!!  
  
Mario & Luigi: ....  
  
GCG: That's better =D, ok, I'm surprised at the number of people that want me to continue with this actually, but hey who am I to complain ^_~, so here ya go:  
  
~~~It's a Wonderful Life, (Mario style!!) Chapter 3~~~  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Asked Clara gently. Luigi could tell by her sad tone of voice that whatever it is that's still to come was not good news, it took him a minute or so to gather enough courage to answer her.  
  
"Yes...yes I do want to know, she's my friend after all." He replied.  
  
"Very well." Said Clara, "Now close your eyes like before, and I'll take you back to the Mushroom kingdom."  
  
So Luigi closed his eyes and felt the familiar tingling feeling all over like before, and when he opened his eyes again, he was standing right outside the doors of the same huge black fort he saw earlier.  
  
"Alright Luigi," Said Clara, " Go inside and find out what has happened to your princess friend, but I warn you, be prepared for what you're about to see, I will wait here for you when you return." She finished while casually leaning against the walls of the fort. That warning didn't exactly boost Luigi's spirits, but none the less he walked towards the doors...when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Hey wait!" Shouted Luigi, "How am I supposed to get past all of Bowser's guards? I'll be defenceless and outnumbered!"  
  
"Now don't worry Luigi." Started Clara, "Think about it, Bowser took over this kingdom long ago, he has almost no enemies, and so he doesn't need a lot of guards around the place, you'll be able to go inside and look around with no problems."  
  
"Man, I hope you're right." Slowly but surely, Luigi made his way into the castle.  
  
~  
  
He walked through the castle halls, hoping he was making his way towards the throne room of King Bowser Koopa to see what was happening, the flaming torches lining the way gave the halls an eerie glow. Koopa troopas passed him by now and then, but none took notice of him, as they probably thought he was one of Bowser's servants.  
  
He came to a fork in the hall and decided to take the left path, but instead of finding the throne room, he found the dungeons instead, and boy it was not a pleasant sight for the plumber. He peered into some of the doors as he passed them by and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
"Mushroom people!? I guess that explains why I haven't seen any coming through this place, they must have been here for a long time, they look very thin and just plain miserable." He said as he tried to look away from the sad sight, but saw plenty more as he looked through each of the barred windows, each room contained mushrooms looking worse than the ones before. The mushroom citizens had been captured when Bowser took over, and if they weren't used as servants, they were locked in prison for the rest of their days, and by the looks of some, they didn't seem to have many days left.  
  
As he came to the next door, he couldn't believe his eyes, he was so startled that he jumped backwards and put his hand over his mouth, and a few tears leaked from his eyes, for inside that particular dungeon was..  
  
"Yoshi and Toad!" He said to himself, "How could Bowser do this to them?" There were other different coloured yoshi's in that prison cell as well as the one he knew, even without Mario and Luigi, yoshi's from Yoshi's Island visited the Mushroom kingdom often, but these ones must have been captured during their last visit. As desperate as Luigi was to talk to them, he knew it was no use since they wouldn't know him.  
  
With a heavy heart for his friends, he continued along the dungeon corridors in hope of finding the throne room, sure enough, as he turned the corner.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!!" Boomed a very loud and rough voice, it made Luigi jump out of skin and he ran back around the corner and hid in the shadows to listen in.  
  
"Listen up everyone!" Yelled Bowser, "Tomorrow will mark the anniversary of me taking over the Mushroom kingdom!"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Thought Luigi, "But tomorrow is Christmas Day! Is he saying he took over the mushroom kingdom on Christmas Day??? I didn't think even Bowser would be that mean!"  
  
"..And it also marks the time when I got my personal slave!" Gloated Bowser, and gestured towards a corner not far from him, standing there was a person Luigi couldn't make out very well, dressed in saggy pink rags and had long golden hair which looked as though it hadn't been washed in a long time. Luigi squinted to try and make out the figure.  
  
"Hey, that person looks very familiar." He mumbled as he crept forward trying to get a better look, but quickly crept back when he heard Bowser's voice booming through the whole castle.  
  
"Come over here you!" He said, then the figure Luigi had been trying to make out walked slowly towards the koopa king, and when the figure stepped into the light, Luigi's face turned white, for there stood..  
  
"P.Princess Toadstool! What have they done to you?" He said with tears leaking from his eyes, "Clara was right, I wasn't prepared for this!" Then, while blinking back tears, he ran out of the castle as fast as his legs could carry him hoping to find Clara.  
  
As soon as he ran outside the doors, he smacked into something and fell to the ground, it took him a few seconds to come round.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Complained Clara as she helped him to his feet. What were you running from anyway?  
  
"Did you know what happened to the princess?" Asked Luigi, with a very saddened look on his face.  
  
"Yes I do, think about it Luigi, she ruled this kingdom before Bowser took over, there was nothing she could do about it and so Bowser captured her, put her in chains and forced her to be his slave for the rest of her life"  
  
"I can't believe I let all this happen." He said sadly while staring at the ground. Clara gently took one paw and lifted Luigi's chin so he was facing her.  
  
"You do realise that there is one thing you can do to change all of this." Said Clara gently.  
  
"There is?" He replied, while wiping tears from his face.  
  
"Of course there is, what caused this in the first place?" Clara asked.  
  
"Well, me wishing for it I guess." He replied.  
  
"Then that's exactly how you make things back to normal."  
  
"You mean all I had to do all along was just wish for things to be back the way they were?"  
  
"Well not exactly." Replied Clara, "You have to wish that you existed on this planet, and you also have to understand that people do care about you, although they may not show it, you can be sure that they feel it. Hasn't your experience taught you anything?"  
  
"You bet it has Clara, Mario was a better person when I was around, the yoshi's and mushroom people all had happy lives, and the princess was happy ruling her kingdom, I never realised that I brought so much happiness into people's lives!"  
  
Clara couldn't help but giggle at him, "You sure did Luigi."  
  
"And I've got you to thank for it, you showed me what a world without Luigi Mario was like, and I have to say...it sucks!" They both began laughing, and then Luigi walked up to Clara and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Clara, you've helped me a lot, I wish there was something I could do to pay you back."  
  
"No worries Luigi, it was a pleasure to help you, plus this should help me finally earn my wings." She said while winking at him. "Ok Luigi, whenever you're ready, just make your wish, and you shall return from where you came.  
  
  
  
Awww wasn't it sweet! Well anyway, find out in the last chapter If Luigi manages to return home! And if he does, will he have been missed? Only one way to find out =P, remember to review! Until then, keep reading!!! ^_^  
  
GameCubeGirl, signing off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Nintendo, there I said it ^_^  
  
Mario: That was short and sweet o.o  
  
GCG: Yeah well I couldn't think of anything else right now.  
  
Luigi: You usually love taking the crap outta that thing =P  
  
GCG: I know but it's the last chapter and I just wanna get it finished ok?  
  
Luigi: Whatever you say your highness ^_^  
  
GCG: Oi! Less of your cheek or I'm gonna do something in this chapter you'll regret ¬_¬  
  
Mario&Luigi: O_O  
  
GCG: ^_^ alright, last chapter here, we'll find out what happens to Luigi as he returns home, will he have learned his lesson? Well, read on and find out:  
  
~~~~~It's A Wonderful Life (Mario Bros Style!) Chapter 4~~~~~  
  
  
  
Luigi closed his eyes as he was told, and felt that familiar sensation all over his body as things changed around him. This time however, he didn't hear Clara telling him to open them. He did so, and looked around for her.  
  
"Clara? Where'd you go?" Shouted a panicked Luigi, but he quickly calmed as he took in his surroundings, his eyes went wide.  
  
"I'm home!!!" He yelled, and he kneeled down and kissed the ground below him, but quickly made a note never to do that again.  
  
"Ugh....yuck!" He complained as he spat out bits of grass and mud, but it didn't get him down a bit. He bounded around happily; glad to be back home.  
  
He must have been one for some time, as he could see the sun just beginning to rise over the hills.  
  
"Hey, it's Christmas Morning! I gotta find Mario!" He thought out loud, He dashed straight towards the castle doors, when all of a sudden, something came from around the corner and smacked right into him.  
  
"Ow.." Groaned Luigi while holding his head, "Hey watch where you're going..huh?" He looked up to see what or who he ran into.  
  
"Luigi!!!" Shouted a familiar voice, and before Luigi knew what was happening, he was tackled to the ground, as the person hugged him tight.  
  
"Mario!? What's wrong? You look as though you haven't seem me in years!" Said Luigi, confused at his brothers sudden action.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Mario yelled, still not letting go of Luigi, "I've been looking for you for hours! I was so worried when you didn't come back last night." He finally let go of his brother and helped him up.  
  
"Trust me bro, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Luigi while dusting himself off and glad to have his big brother back to norma..well, back the way he was.  
  
Side by side, the two brothers walked into the castle, and even the princess ran up to Luigi and threw her arms around his neck. He didn't mind his brother doing it, but he was taken by surprise when the princess did it.  
  
"Oh Luigi are you alright? We've missed you so much!"  
  
"Princess! You're ok!" Shouted Luigi, who still remembered the condition of the princess when he last saw her.  
  
"Well of course I'm ok Luigi, it was you I was worried about!"  
  
"No need to worry about me, I'm just glad you guys are back to normal."  
  
"Well, we haven't been anywhere Luigi, are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, trust me."  
  
"That's good." She replied, "It's been very quiet around here since Mario was out looking for you, you always seem to liven the place up."  
  
He had to grin as the princess smiled at him, everyone was used to his goofy ways and missed it whenever he was gone. He was certainly the life of the party.  
  
The princess led the Mario Brothers into the Great Hall, in the middle stood the most beautifully decorated tree Luigi had ever seen. He walked up to it and admired it, astonished by it's glimmering beauty, but at the same time thinking: "Well, I guess I am needed here, I'll know better than to doubt my friends and family again." A small smile appeared on his face as he was thinking.  
  
His brother and some of the princess's servants went to other sides of the hall to make sure things were ready for their party.  
  
Princess Toadstool's most loyal servant Toad, and their dinosaur friend Yoshi ran up to Luigi, as they too had missed him. Yoshi started licking his face.  
  
"Hey come on Yoshi quit it!" He laughed, while trying to stop Yoshi from drowning him in saliva.  
  
"Hey Luigi! Glad to see you're back!" Said Toad, but as he brushed past the tree, one of the many bells hanging from its branches made a heavenly ringing sound.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that?" Asked Toad to Luigi.  
  
"The bell? What about it?" He replied while lifting up Toad into his arms.  
  
"Well didn't you know Luigi? Every time a bell rings and angel gets its wings!"  
  
The thought brought on a huge smile on his face, and he looked up and said "Yeah Toad, I knew." But really he was thinking: "Well done Clara!"  
  
High above the Toadstool castle, the shadow of a glimmering blue yoshi can be seen. It's wings were a dazzling white, and almost shone as much as the sun as it rose into the sky. It circled around a few times and small sparkling stars showered the castle below. Then it flew off into the morning sky towards the clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
And there you have it folks! It wasn't what I expected either but hey, I think it came out well =D. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
